Waiting
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: S1,implied SSOneshot. She had never felt this way before. Was he worth this feeling, worth the wait when he had picked someone else?


Summer sat and watched the two from across the room. The way he touched her arm. The way he looked at her when she wasn't looking at him. The way she looked at him when he wasn't looking at her. She hated it. She hated watching it. 

Damn Seth Cohen.

She had never felt this way before. Never before in her life and she had to feel this way about a guy who was taken by another. A guy who choose another girl over her. That was something she still didn't understand. Why he had picked Anna over her. What was so much better about Anna then her?

She sighed heavily wanting to turn and look away, though not being able to. It was like watching a car accident: no matter how much you hated looking you had to look. This was something she hated watching but she had to watch. She couldn't not look.

She remembered when Seth didn't belong to anyone. It was better that way. She still thought she had a chance. She began to wonder if she ever had a chance. Maybe he was just leading her on the whole time. Maybe he thought he could just because of her reputation.

She watched as he once again turned to whisper something in Anna's ear. This time though, she saw his gaze shift. She wondered where it was traveling to, until she saw that it had rested on her face. She quickly looked down at her paper, not wanting to be caught staring.

She looked up a few minutes later and realized he was still staring at her. Anna was gone from her seat, Summer had no clue where she had gone too. But then she saw the smile that was on Seth's face, that was directed towards her. It wasn't a smile that was directed to just a friend, as they all were now. No, that smile seemed to show a lot more. At that moment she realized.

Seth Cohen still liked her.

She almost did a rather embarrassing dance of excitement in her seat, but she stopped herself. The thought of the smile on Seth's face though was enough to make her smile wider at him. He liked her, his smile said it all. He may have chosen Anna over her physically but his heart was still set on Summer. That was a thought that she had never really had before, though it was a thought that she enjoyed thinking about.

Anna came back to her seat at that moment and looked back at where Seth was staring. She didn't exactly have a smile on her face. Seth turned back around to Anna, but Summer noticed that neither were acting the way they had just a moment ago. Anna had saw the smile that Seth was giving her. That smile should have gone to Anna. She knew. She knew what was truly in Seth's heart, as Summer did.

Summer smiled to herself. So what if Seth had picked Anna at that moment? She knew that eventually she would have her chance. She didn't know how long it would take or when or even how, but at that moment she didn't care. She would wait. She was going to wait for Seth Cohen.

She almost laughed at herself. That thought a six months ago would have never crossed her mind. Still even though she never thought it would happen it had. Even though, she was never going to take back that thought. It made her feel like she was a careless little girl again, something everyone missed. She liked this feeling and wanted to keep it going and if waiting for Seth was the way to do that, then she was going to wait for however long it took.

She sat for a moment to seriously consider this all. Was he really worth waiting for though? Was there someone out there better for her or was he the one she really wanted?

She once again looked over at the two across the room, though instead of seeing Seth and Anna she saw Seth and herself sitting in the two chairs. He was whispering something in her ear, his arm resting on her thigh, hers resting on her hand. She was laughing at what he was whispering in her ear and he was smiling graciously. Summer sighed happily.

She was definitely going to wait.

* * *

A/N- So this is something I just wrote while procastinating on my homework. This idea has been in my head for the past few days and what better time to write it then when you have a Spanish test tomorrow. So, yea, hopefully it's good, I didn't proofread it or having anyone read it before hand, so I hope everything makes sense. Please review, I'd love to know what everyone thought! 


End file.
